1. Field of the Invention
The present invention regards a plastic boiler for heating flow capable media, especially water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Boilers of this kind are being used in coffee makers, espresso machines and so forth. So far these boilers were made of metal. Due to the high cost of metal material these boilers were expensive to produce. Furthermore, the manufacturing of metal parts is complex, which further increased production costs.
Therefore plastic boilers have already been in use. For instance, European patent application 1 211 466 shows a plastic boiler. This known plastic boiler consists of a top part and a bottom part. The heater consists of a tube heater element, which is inserted into the bottom part of the boiler via a large metal mounting flange. The mounting flange defines relatively large opening for receiving the heater element in the bottom part of the boiler. This opening has to be sealed with a suitable sealing means against the medium to be heated. Once again, the use of a metal flange increases manufacturing cost. Manufacturing cost is increased even more because of the special measures required to seal a large diameter opening.